


Gone and Forgotten

by Asura_Demon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Daddy Issues, Death, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Gaster Needs a Hug, Gaster centric, Gen, Good W. D. Gaster, Grillby's Backstory, Human/Monster War, M/M, Memories, Minor Original Character(s), My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Papyrus Being A Jerk, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Parent W. D. Gaster, Post-Accident Gaster, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Protective Grillby, Sans Has Issues, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Skeleton Puns, Skeletons, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Young Love, Young Sans, gaster backstory, maybe never sorry, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asura_Demon/pseuds/Asura_Demon
Summary: A mysterious monster appears in the underground and after attacking three monsters supposedly from fear they are put on trialNo one knows this monster; no records, friends, and family to prove their identity it was almost like they've never existedHowever this monster proves to be knowledgeable of a certain past before the war and they spin a tale of loneliness, love, heartbreak, and hopefully redemption.No one knows who they are but they're about to tell you...his name is Gaster





	1. Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic I don't really know how any of this works so sorry if this completely sucks...

The room was silent which was surprising since the judgment hall wasn’t a place where silence could be found. Usually, there was jeering from the crowd either of witnesses or the family of the accused, while the convicted monster screams pleas for mercy, and the alleged victim shouts slander towards accused. Being the sole the Judge in the underground, responsible for salvation or the more called for damnation of monsters lives was a heavy burden to carry on one’s shoulders.

The judge had to be someone, that was both easygoing but strict on their ruling, someone patient but quick on the action if needed, and most importantly someone with morals but willing to break their own for what’s right. A monster capable of such necessary contradictions was surely unheard of, but sure enough, there was just one monster that fits such requirements easily. Unfortunately, on this day in court, the judge of judgment hall was ill and was forced by those that care for them to call out due to sickness.

However it wasn’t the absence of the usual judge that made the hall eerily silent it was the fact no one knew the monster before them. The monster was odd, to say the least, no friends or family that came to their aid, no record of birth, job, or any record stating this monster's status in the underground. It was almost as this monster had never existed before this day for that matter, and with nothing to know about them, scandals or what not there was nothing to shout or scream.

The monster themselves had been perfectly calm an authoritative demeanor as they stayed attentive as well as patient, while the court got themselves situated. The only sign of impatience was the rhythmic tapping of their boney claws against the desk they were placed.

“AHEM” a voice wheezed causing the monster stir in waves from sudden break in silence “I am the judge for the day reinstated until usual judge is in better health may Toriel bless them” the judge craned his neck at mysterious monster “and you may call me Gerson since I am really not the judge anymore.”

The monster nodded “A lot has changed from when I last visited. I recall you were complaining about being replaced by and I believe these are your words ‘a belligerent smart-mouthed delinquent’” the monster chuckled.

Gerson soul flinched that was an…old belief the new judge prove mighty well for themselves, better them him even but he’d never met this monster how would he know about his past? “Anyways I glad it is you here today brings back memories we had quite a few quarrels back in the day” the monster continues reminiscing.

“Well I’m glad the kingdom was able to provide suitable accommodations due the lack time. However, we must proceed and as there isn’t any information about your existence on file so I will have to ask you a few questions for clarity” shuffling the reports all blank except for the charges filed. The old turtle sighed curse the judge for being so charismatic otherwise he wouldn’t agree to tackle such a confusing and what appears to be an arduous case. “Do forgive me if the questions seem to be repetitive or simplistic you’re compliance and patience would be much appreciated.” 

“Oh no need I was fully prepared to face something like this not in a court but nonetheless prepared” the monster seemed tired.

“You’re age please”

“thirty seven”

“Current or recent form of occupation”

“Former Head Royal Scientist”

“Your major?”

“Theoretical Physics”

“Family members?”

“I have a son”

“Is he of age?”

“Probably not”

“So you neglected an underage child?”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“It’s complicated”

“I see. Any past charges?”

The monster flushed a deep purple “Drunken assault and damage of public property six months’ probation along with four hundred hours of community service.”

“Gender?”

“Male.”

“Race?”

“I am a skeleton for the most part.”

“Soul bonds platonic or otherwise”

The monster blinked slowly it’s been a while the bonds old and forgotten but still existing by hair’s strand “Grillby, Jasper, Alma, Phyllis, and Asgore” he recited. At this point, Gerson didn’t bother to write the information in blanks it was obvious the monster was being more than untruthful.

“Please state your name before the court”

The monster hesitated before responding quickly regaining his regal posture “I wish not release that information please just call me…Osseus”

The humor was lost on the court as well as Gerson “Well Osseus as you say, you are aware you are charged with three attempts of murder as well as treason so please to utmost ability tell the truth and the court as well as I will do its best to be merciful.”

“I don’t understand” he frowns “I am being sincere” the monster huffs not used to be called undignified even in the smallest of ways such as lying.

“You expect the court to believe that you were a former royal scientist despite there is no record of being one until the highly respectable doctor Alphys that you are a friend of the king who has no recollection of you once so ever, AND you have a son that apparently neglects to come to your aid during this obvious time of a dire need of assistance” his voice becoming raspier with each passing second.

“Yes” he breathed still standing proudly before the makeshift podium.

“Explain ‘Doctor’ or you will be charged with Perjury along with a falsified identity” he growled threats were always the best way to spill the popato chips. “So please tell me who you really are no two-word answers, the truth Doctor.

The monster sighed “I was born on the surface to my two fathers Pythagoras and Calisto” Gerson already bulging eyes bulge further from his sockets “You recognize the names I see, yes they really were my fathers and as whom I am well that’s a bit easier my name is W.G Gaster. If you haven’t realized, I am by default from the decimation of my people the rightful King of the Undead.”

“Surely you don’t expect me to believe such claims it would be documented if any of the kings still lived!”

“You asked for the truth Gerson so I delivered I believe a wise human once said *‘Truth is stranger than fiction, but it is because Fiction is obliged to stick to possibilities; Truth isn't.’”

“Who cares for the words of humans Gaster I want the truth” he yelled breaking into a fit of coughs from raising his voice.

“And so I have and I have no intention of lying” he was not a common criminal he will remain true even if it hurts his very soul!

“Then please continue” anyone can say they are descendants of Kings proving that however would be much harder to prove.

“Gladly” he smiled he’s been waiting for years for this moment and if it took him being convicted of treason and almost murders so be it.


	2. Fontless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G man's parents make a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a good story but all I do is read and write trash so don't take my word for it

"As you know my fathers were both kings and in need of an heir they attempted to have a child. After two decades my fathers Calisto and Pythagoras found himself holding a baby skeleton in his arms. This was, of course, me, the prince of the Undead! Hopes and dreams of the skeletal kingdom" Gaster stared at the soles of his feet "As a few years went by it became apparent that I was as they call it defective" he spat the last word injecting it with hatred.

* * *

 

Calisto frowned holding his sleeping child in his arms "I'm sure it's nothing dear he's probably shy that's all" watching as his husband pace around the room.

"Shy" he yelled throwing his hands in the air "Shy my crown! This boy is unnatural" Pythagoras exclaimed.

"He's our son! To think he is anything less than perfect would be preposterous" Calisto clamped his hands over his precious child's skull protecting him from the uncalled for slander.

"Calisto I know it must be hard for you but these things happen...sometimes skeleton children even one's of kings can be" the glare of his husband caused him to whisper the last word "defective" he breathed.

Calisto's lights flashed gold "Is that so? I find nothing wrong the boy he is my...our lovely baby to say such things as you are now is blasphemy."

"But you must prepare yourself for the possibility" Pythagoras argued.

"The possibility of what" he spat.

"That the boy"

"OUR boy" Calisto growled.

"That our boy" he corrected "could be mute" he cringed as his partner's golden lights flared with magic flames.

"Our boy is not fontless" he hissed refusing to believe such a thing.

"He's two years old and not a damned word..."

"Language" Calisto remanded as their child stirred.

"...not even a darn syllable he just stares at us" he continued.

"And even if he is fontless how would that change anything! He's still our son" he held his child to his soul.

"Honey please, we have to consider maybe giving the child away."

"You Dare!?"

"Sweetie listen please" he pleaded "if the boy is fontless growing up in the skeletal kingdom will be cruel he will be ridiculed, scorned by his peers, a freak of his own kind!"

"They won't dare to treat him in such ways he's royalty!"

"As was your sister" Pythagoras stated gravely using his last verbal weapon in his arsenal.

Calisto looked down the tears welling up in his sockets "I would never kill my own child simply for being born disabled, Pythagoras say it is the same for you. It would break my soul if you said differently."

"Of course not I would never lay an ill-intentioned finger on our boy but we can't guarantee others would be as merciful."

"Then what should we do" Calisto cried his shoulders sagging from the weight of the future horrors his son would have to face.

"We will give him away. I talked with the Demurrers they are willing to take him in as their own. They have a child of their own a young kid named Asgore the same age as our boy if not a bit older. There it doesn't matter if he fontless, in fact, they have entire schools dedicated to the fontless teach them to speak without words! The Dreemurrs while their kingdom may have its issues but for our son, it will be a refuge" he smiled weakly holding back his own tears this is not easy for him either but he has to be strong for Calisto, for his son.

"What about him being with his own kind" he whined clasping at straws at this point.

"The Dreemurr Kingdom encompasses all of monster kind including skeletons, besides diversity seems to be normal fact of life there, differences are cherished. Imagine that our son will be praised for being fontless; when here it is practically a crime" other kingdoms were truly outstanding. 

"I don't want to give him away. I love him" Calisto coos brushing his hand against his cheekbones.

Pythagoras placed his hand on top his husband's "I know, I know, but we must do what best for him. If you truly love him then you will see this is the only way for him to happy."

Golden tears spilled from his eyes "When do they expect an answer?"

"At least by the third sundown," Pythagoras said softy.

"Tell them I will come on the second sunrise" he sniffled cherishing the last moments which he get to hold his precious baby boy.

"I am sure they will be ecstatic with our decision" Pythagoras lifted his husbands chin the golden streaks stain his pearly white cheeks "We are doing the right thing" he assured wiping Calisto's tears with his thumb before disappearing behind closed doors.

Calisto looked down on his child that was evidently awake they weren't exactly the quietest fonts but neither the loudest. "Oh, sweet child of mine only only if you could speak" the boy stared back as always "Child I can see in your lights you can understand me so please say something anything! Your soul must be burning to let your voice belt out your woes and worries surely you have something trapped in there" he pleaded with the silent toddler.

The young skeleton opened his jaw but the only sound was his father's tears splashing on the marble floor. If the small skeleton did speak we would probably say something along of the lines of "Thank you" or " I love you" but he never did since he was simply too shy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I can't write relationships for the live of me?  
> I'm so sorry you had to endure that!


	3. Ashy and Goren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calisto gives his child away 'gracefully'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay some peeps seem to like this so onwards this fic continues!

“So you were raised by the Dreemurrs Toriel and Asgore? Surely they’d remember taking care of such a child, a skeleton child especially there aren’t many skeletons running around anymore mind you” Gerson questioned dubious of monster’s story.

Gaster laughed doubling over on the table “Asgore raise me? Funniest thing I’ve heard all day! Asgore was my _Brother._

* * *

 

 

Calisto stared at Dreemurrs with a critical gaze they appeared to be a functional family the King and Queen carried themselves high like all royalty should. They appeared to have a well-staffed home able to cater to his child’s needs and while their system of government was unusual with some nobles or judges as they call it having power over them it was a stable home.

However it was their child that he was worried about the entire time he watched as the kid climbed their parents like some kind of demonic spirit. The child must have some kind of mind control over their parents because they didn’t even blink as the kid’s foot smashed into their sockets…eyes.

Calisto reeled as the child approached “Hello young Dreemurr do you wish to have something to say” he said nervously unsure what such a creature could possibly want.

“BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” it bleated causing his child hide behind him in fear.

“My word,” he said taken aback by such a horrendous sound.

The Dreemurrs laughed as the child ran off behind them to do god knows what other terrible things a beastly creature such as he does. “Oh, Calisto you seem startled! Don’t worry it’s something our son does to all our guests it is quite funny is it not” King Goren chuckled.

“My apologies but I believe this is not a laughing matter that child seems to be possessed by unholy creature” how could they laugh at such thing his child might be fontless but at least he doesn’t make ghastly noises like theirs. “I don’t think I’d want my child around a creature that enjoys deafening others with such mindless noise” he scoffed.

“Calisto please do not worry Asgore is simply at the stages were his vocal cords transition into one of normal speech he literally cannot say anything else” Queen Ashy stated a hint of hurt in her voice as she had once been at that stage.

“I am sorry I did not know other monster children transition into their font. Skeletal children are capable of speech within a few months so forgive me for my ignorance” Calisto blushed other monsters truly were fascinating it was hard to understand that skeletons were the odd creatures and not the other way around.

“Don’t worry I am sure we made many misunderstanding of skeletons in the past you do have a very different culture which _I believe is the reason you are here_ ” she stated as his child poked out from his legs.

Calisto scratched the back of his skull out of uncomfortably “Why yes but you do understand we can’t have a fontless heir, the kingdom would devolve into anarchy if that were to happen. Surely you understand.”

“No I don’t” Queen Ashy sniffed “In fact, I find it quite strange you’d get rid of a child simply for being mute” her voiced edged on anger and civility it was clear she was very opinionated on the topic.

“In my kingdom being fontless or mute as you’re fond of calling the condition is something skeletons would get killed for! Getting rid of him will at least assure that my son will live” they have no right to judge on circumstances they can’t comprehend!   

“Can you not change that?” she asked condescendingly.

“It is not I, that thinks in such ways it is my subjects” he seethed how dare she accuse him of making a decree that would hurt thousands of his kind.

“I’m sorry are you not the king” she ‘asks’ incredulously.

“What are you getting at” he growled letting his lights disappear in his sockets.

“If you truly wanted to keep your boy you could have changed your subjects’ way of thinking. The way in which they treat the mute did not come from nowhere.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“No? Can you not put laws in place to stop the harassment of clearly disabled? Can you not put the skeletons that take pleasure in the pain of those who can’t speak out in Jail? Are you, the king, really that limited in power? I think is that simple Calisto, that fact is you think the boy is unnatural as well don’t you? If it weren’t for the fact the boy was your son another dead fontless at the end of the day wouldn’t matter to you would it” she hissed as his boy stared at her curiously.

“You know nothing about this you have no right to advise me on matters you do not and cannot understand” he cried outraged.

“Maybe so” she nodded almost agreeing with him “I just wanted to point out if you really wanted to keep your boy you could have done something. I don’t know much about your kingdom and perhaps giving your boy away really is the best option but take my advice or don’t” she added as Calisto eyes rimmed gold “but do something for those like your boy so parents wouldn’t have to make this decision. I tell you now there will be more skeletons in the future that will run away to other kingdoms like ours and those who will not be as lucky and will dust before they get the chance.”

“What I do in my kingdom is no business of yours” he stated flatly.

“Now that is understandable” her husband, Goren, stated after standing around awkwardly for quite some time.

“Do you still want the boy” he sniffed pushing him out so the Dreemurrs could see him fully.

“Of course we wouldn’t want him to be subjected to crimes that-you-cannot-prevent-in-anyway-once-so-ever,” she said smugly patting the boy’s skull with her massive paws.

“Ashy” Goren nudged reminding her to kind to already annoyed and emotional uncompromised skeleton.

“I’m sorry for my rudeness is bluntness and honesty another part of your culture that is trodden down upon like physically disabled” she smiled brightly clearly unable to stop her tongue. 

Calisto eyes burst into amber flames “You have the boy it is obvious you do not want me here as there are some differences you can’t accept. I will be leaving” he growled turning his back to the Dreemurrs and what used to be his son.

He stopped when a sharp tug on his kingly robs choked his neck “What are you not done..” he started but abruptly stopped when he saw it was just his former son. “What is it boy” he asked he didn’t want to be here anymore in this godforsaken palace. The young skeleton just started opening and closing his jaw as though he was speaking tugging harder on his cap tugging harder to get his father closer to him. “What is boy,” he asked again louder frustrated out of his marrow. The boy continued to stare the only sound was the clacking of bones after some time Calisto couldn’t take the silence or the Dreemurrs judgmental eyes as he interacted with past son.

“Say Something Or Let Me Go” he punctuated trying to pry the child off his robe. The child must have been determined to annoy him as well like the rest of his future family since he only clacked his jaw bones more rapidly the sound of clacks replacing words. “Let go you little freak” he yelled slapping the boy across the face making him roll across the palace floor his bones scrapping against the ground. The child pulled himself half way up revealing purple tears pooling around his sockets his jaw open wide in silent scream.

The demonic child from before dropped from one of the pillars above picking up skeletal child whilst staring accusingly at Calisto. “BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” he bleated stomping his feet as to scare him away.

The Queen rushed over to her children “Leave” she commanded “And next time you want to make dealings with the monster kingdom send Pythagoras you are not welcome here” she threatened green tendrils of magic wrapping around the young skeleton.

“Gladly” he stated before departing is golden wisps of magic.

The Dreemurrs started at each other for some time as child trembled the purple tears still flowing as he stared at the spot where his original father departed. After an hour or so the child instead of waiting for his father to return buried his face in the rolls of white fur that he would learn to eventually call his mother.

“Calisto never told us his name” Ashy commented rocking the child in her arms how does one know when a skeleton is sleeping? Do skeletons even sleep?

“Hmmm well we can’t just keep calling him 'boy' can we? It seems rude” Goren staring at the small skeleton. “Do you know of skeletal names I believe Calisto is one of them obviously.”

“We are not naming him Calisto his father stained the name with abhorrent ways” her magic flares up at the thought of King.

“Hmmm” he pondered.

“BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” Asgore suggested pointing at his brother.

“Interesting name” Goren smiled “What do you think dear how does BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA sound to you?”

“I don’t think many monsters will be able to pronounce that name how about Aster that’s a skeleton name right?”

“No I think that’s curse, Gaster is what you are probably thinking of.”

“Are you sure I’m pretty sure it is Aster.”

“Do you want to take the chance and name our son after a curse?”

“I suppose not Gaster it is” she shrugged “did you hear that your name's Gaster” she smiled warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen Ashy isn't the kindest monster in existence...but who's to judge?


	4. The Fair Baker Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore and Baker Girl sitting in a tree....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, people still seem to like this for some reason and um I wrote another chapter!

So you were raised by Ashy and Goren” Gerson said slowly that was even more preposterous than the existing generation of Dreemurrs raising him!

“That is correct” Gaster affirmed.

“Riiiight…” Gerson paused then frowned “Wait, you said you were given away because you couldn’t speak, but it seems to me you are vocalizing yourself quite clearly. Even if what you say is complete nonsense” he muttered under breath afterward.

Gerson smiled as the skeleton paused caught in his lies but Gaster spoke once again after adjusting his glasses once or twice. “I see that I may have been a bit unclear about my ‘vocal handicap’. I wasn’t mute, but was rather embarrassed by my font even at a young age I could tell it was unusual…” Gaster looked down bashfully a purple flush on his cheeks.

“Unusual how?”

“I speak in symbols rather than words it is like speaking in constant cipher; skeletons understand it clearly as speech and others it can take months or often times even years to understand such a font.”

“I see and you speak in one of these fonts?”

“Yes”

“Then how can I understand you clearly” Gerson sighed yet another hole in his story.

“I can speak two fonts it is common in those that can speak in symbols. It’s just that speaking in such a way as I am now is painful it would be like singing in falsetto for an extended period of time” he explained to the best of caliber.

Gerson blinked well that line of questioning went nowhere except even more complicated lies than he had time for. He shook his head the skeleton may tell tall tales, but he can admire his persistence and quick wit. Now, he wasn’t fooled by the skeleton, however, he couldn’t say with certainty that those around him weren’t.

“So what happened after you were adopted,” he asked the skeleton may have kept the façade of coming from kingly roots but as the story progressed closer to the war it won’t hold for long.

“Nothing really of interest or at least I can’t remember I was only two years old at the time and Asgore may remember he was about two years older than me. However, I seriously doubt he would remember something as foolish as habits of toddler like I said nothing really of interest” he shrugged he had so many better stories than recounting the vague memories of his mother reading “One elemental, Two elementals, Fire elemental, Water elemental”. 

Gerson’s expression soured “I think we should let the court decide on what is important, Doctor” he spat curtly.

“Fine, fine” Gaster surrendered putting his hands up to block the hostile energy “I assure you it isn’t that interesting the daily lives of skeletal toddlers isn’t exactly riveting. I most likely spent my time sleeping, rattling my bones when I was upset. I was told I didn’t have a particular fondness for liquorish the only type of candy at the time and the sight of it well…I may have been a mute but upset pile of bones about one and a half feet tall can cause serious damage especially when vases are around. I apparently spent about three months mourning and pawing at the spot my father departed before getting distracted by the countless guests and of course Asgore who started to take a liking of me. Or maybe it was the fact he thought I was a toy at the time…I don’t know I’ll have to ask him later. Anyway, where was I? Ah, Yes! For a while, I had trouble keeping down food and after a few minutes well what goes down must go up in this case” he chuckled continuing with his prolonged long spiel often rambling about events that were lacking in substance and apparent inside jokes.

Gerson started to nod off as Gaster started talking about the natural weight of skeletons and something about added weight, balloons, and what Gerson believed to be a science pun but he wasn’t really paying attention. He awoke when his head slipped from his hands causing his face to crash on the podium. To his dismay, Gaster was still speaking staring adamantly at the few who were still awake with gloss overlooks in their eyes.

“Anyway I could understand everything this person was saying and all I could do was nod yes or no and at this point, I was bored out of my mind. But this person” he snorted “This _one_ person was oblivious to the fact, that I couldn’t care less about human and Temmie affairs I was a toddler after all. Why he thought a toddler would care about such thing was beyond me but to this day….” He rambled on and on and on until Gerson couldn’t take it anymore.

To the relief of the court, Gerson shouted in desperation “Stop! Stop! Please for the love of Asgore stop” he pleaded.

“Oh am I boring you” he blinked and clasped his hands together innocently.

“Yes this, these things have no significance in the court once so ever” he cried curse the sickness that befell the original judge.

“Well I’m glad the court decided that the actions of toddlers were not important events to weigh on the crimes of thirty-seven year old,” he said with a touch of spite in his voice.

“Well do us all a favor and tells us something relevant to the tale your spinning and try to make it the least bit interesting before one of us crumbles to dust…” he yawned rubbing the boredom from his eyes.

“Okay then this should be interesting enough the Kings eyes glow” he stated admirably a huge smile growing on his face.

“Only skeleton’s eyes glow” Gerson huffed what will this monster say next moldsmals can secretly fly?

“Some advice Gerson, Asgore maybe sweet and kind-hearted but he’s not a quitter he will do everything in his power to achieve the impossible” he laughed shaking his head with slight disapproval.

* * *

 

Asgore stood by the bedroom window gazing dreamily down on city the streets, a fanciful smile curling around his face. It was a beautiful day outside, a time when children such as him should be romping around the fields of sun-filled grass instead of staring mindlessly out a window. On days like these monsters could watch all sorts of things birds, butterflies, the jesters in the squares, kids playing magical chairs to Shyren’s entrancing melodies. Asgore didn’t care about such things all he cared about was the small little shop across the street a bakery called ‘BATTER UP’. It was here he watch the bakery through his small room window watching a sweet face girl make the most wonderful of pies. He watched wistfully as flames wrapped around her snow-white hands making them glow rosy reds, and orange hues, her two teeth poking out her lip in concentration. From what he could tell she was baking a pie apple pie to be exact than she would make blueberry, cherry, and the beloved Butterscotch Cinnamon pie.

Asgore clasped the potted plant in his massive paws it was Blue Delphinium or otherwise known as simply Larkspur. He believed that this flower would perfect for the sweet bakery capturing some of her beauty in lovely flowery petals. He straightens he was going to do it he was going to march right over to that bakery and give her this flower. He gazed in the mirror beside him puffing out his chest he was almost a big kid now eight years old tomorrow! He was going to be a big kid and give this girl her flower!

Asgore deflated like a balloon his fur was unruly, his are paws too big, his hair was unnatural and irritatingly bright yellow, and he didn’t even mention the fact his horns hadn’t grown in yet. He sighed no respectably boss monster would take him seriously if he didn’t have horns! He'll never get to give the flower to the girl now he pouted melting on to the sill, looking forlornly at the bakery.

“Oh Toriel how you’re hair and I twinkling in afternoon breeze how I wish I could face you! Oh, Toriel” he sighed dreamingly.

He jumped went Gaster pulled himself on the sill from outside _“Hey bro whatcha doing”_ he signed swinging his legs off the ledge.

“Nothing” he muttered.

 _“I know what you were doing”_ he accused tauntingly.

“I wasn’t doing anything” he huffed turning away from Gaster.

_“So you weren’t romanticizing about that fair bakery girl down the street”?_

“Of course not” Asgore chuckled weakly a crooked smile crossing his face…it wasn’t very convincing.

 _“You were”_ Gaster gasped feigning surprise making his orbits widen.

“Was NOT!”

_“Are too.”_

“Was NOT!”

_“Are too.”_

“WAS NOT”

 _“OH TORIEL, Oh Toriel please help this poor goat! For he has fallen in looooove! He calls your name in lovely summer mornings”_ Gaster grinned fainting on to Asgore’s bed dramatically _._

“Shut up” he grumbles throwing a pillow at his head.

 _“You LURVE her”_ he chucked which was really just his bones rattling quietly.

“I SAID SHUT UP” he roared tackling his brother to the ground.

 _“You’re going to get married”_ Gaster continued his eyes gleaming with malice.

“NO” he denied profusely punching him on the shoulder.

 _“You’re going to get your own cozy home!”_  Asgore growled he really didn’t know when the stop.

_“Then you’re gonna have tiny little goat children and be a DADDY!"_

“Gross stop it” he whined pushing himself off of his brother his lights dancing with more tantalizing possibilities.

 _“You do like her thou”_ he started brushing the fur off clothes.

“So what!? Not like it’s going to be anything a girl like her” he sighed again “would never like any scraggly prince such as me no matter how many flowers I give her” he cried.

Gaster grin frowned a bit before brightening _“Hey who knows maybe she’s secretly pining after her prince!”_

“Yeah right…maybe in my dreams” he muttered dejectedly.

 _“Well we are Dreemurrs aren’t we”_ he smiled patting Asgore awkwardly on the back before leaving _“Hey who’s know what might happen it is your birthday tomorrow!”_

Whether Asgore heard him or not was unclear he just sighed as Toriel started preparing another pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be better I promise it just that I need a filler and Baker Girl may make another appearance who knows? Also, I don't have any siblings so I don't know if the exchange was accurate or not...ima gonna go now


	5. It's A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh family can be really great especially Gaster cause he's the nicest pile of bones around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the saga of the story that somehow ties into why Asgore's eyes glow.  
> Also thanks for liking this story it motivates me to write more even if this is complete trash XD

Asgore wearily opened his eyes the sun coaxing his fur with shimmering beams urging him awake. He groaned wiping off the puddle of drool on his arms, which created a sticky residue on his skin it appears he fell asleep at window sill once again.

He lazily glanced to where his flower should be but found a small scroll there instead. Curious and slightly peeved that someone had the audacity to slip into his room, and steal the flower meant for Toriel he tore the parchment open hastily.

His face crumbled into extreme annoyance when the script was from non-other than his brother; not a surprise now that he thinks of it.

_“Hey seems like you weren’t using the flower so I took it for a little…experiment. Don’t worry the flower won’t be harmed it just going into better hands, someone that will enjoy it for its full beauty. I’m sure you don’t mind and um don’t go to the bakery it’s closed today._

_P.S What are you gonna name your kid?”_

Asgore crushed the paper in his hands “GASTER STOP TAKING MY THINGS OR I’LL RECK YOUR SPACE VIEWER” he yelled. The little brat probably heard him mostly like outside ready to taunt him the moment he frees himself from the confines of his room.

A voice passed in the hallway one of the servants he believes “Master Gaster has left the castle this morning in pursuit of engaging friendly ties with the commoners, so please keep your voice down.”

Asgore huffed so he was gonna go play Goodie Two-Shoes with subjects at least that would keep him out of his fur for a while.  He went to open the door maybe roaming around the halls a little while trying to discover where his parent hidden his birthday loot when something clicked in his brain.

He uncrumpled the paper reading the last line _“don’t go to the bakery it’s closed today”_.  He frowned that didn’t make any sense today was a…Asgore counted on his fingers…Tuesday!

The bakery wasn’t closed on Tuesdays then why did…“No” he gasped rushing to window scanning the city streets. It didn’t take him long to find what he was looking for; one well dressed up Gaster skipping along the cobbled road holding one flower in his hand. His brother glanced knowingly at the window making eye contact as he arrived at the bakery door, Gaster winked and giggled a bit before turning excitedly towards the entrance.

“NO,” he said louder slipping out the window falling into a bush of golden Forsythias scrambling across the street his padded paws scraping away at rocks. He saw Toriel open the door confusion melting into her delicate features as she gazed upon the skeleton of his brother. He didn’t hear the exchange only beginning to cross the street halted by the mules and horses along the way, but soon her confusion bursts into radiance as laughter consumed her body. Having to put her hands on her legs from the violence of the laughter she motioned Gaster to enter wiping the tears from her eyes.

 

He flattened himself against the bakery wall right under the kitchen window a place Toriel typically puts her pies so the aroma wafts down the streets drawing in famished workers. Anger churched as Toriel addressed his brother.

“It’s a lovely flower reminds of the ocean… I never saw the ocean, but this is what it would look like I bet blue, beautiful” she sighed brushing the petals delicately with her fingers.

Silence lapse making Asgore feel awkward until he realized Gaster was probably ‘talking’ it was hard to eavesdrop on a conversion when one of the conversators was mute.

“That much work” she gasped “Why I certainly take my time making these pies but eight months for a measly flower that last three weeks! I would never attempt such task but I am glad there at least one kind gentlemen willing to put in the effort for me” she sighed dreamily.

“You do,” she asked surprised. “You can’t be serious! Someone like me and someone like him…no it can’t happen. I’m well, just a baker! Please, put your efforts somewhere else I’m not worth anyone’s time” she said bashfully.

Asgore was confused but could get the gist of the conversion and what he could tell he didn’t like. If Gaster thought for one moment he could take Toriel away from him or the possible future of Toriel away he would have, he would have to…break his things to prove his point!

“Right there,” she asked drifting over to the window “Yes, of course, I see him all the time staring out his window the odd yellow mop atop his head. Well, just last night he fell asleep as I was closing up you should tell him the right side of his face becomes mushed when he sleeps like that not healthy you know.”

He felt his soul sink he thought he was being secretive watching her up from his room turns out he’s no better than a common creeper, a common creeper with bad sleeping habits apparently.

“Today!? I’d have to close up shop to make it. I mean in the castle! Now I can’t just show up in any old clothes I’d have to get ready, spruce up a bit Goren knows how long it’s been since I actually combed all these tangles from my fur!

“i think you look just fine” he mutters quietly to himself.

“Doesn’t matter! Your royalty of course it matters! My parents' dust would stir if they thought I would show up to the castle in commoners clothing” she exclaimed

“Well don’t be silly of course I’m coming you silly skeleton” she tisked “And thank you for inviting me I would have never come if all I knew about the castle was some cu…goat boy stares at me all day from inside the palace walls” she chuckled.

Asgore soul sank even further all she can say about his is he some regular goat boy he was right Toriel would never take him seriously until he gets his horns.

“You can count on it…” she paused waiting for his name “Gaster, it’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, people don't like this chapter personally I thought it was funny but the next chapter will come out some sometime this Friday 11/10/17


	6. Gaster Is A Doof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen cause Gaster can't realize he is confusing and jerky af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't think this chapter is good but hey this is my first fic so quality, I guess improves with time.  
> Anyways holy cow I didn't expect this many kudos ;-;  
> So I hope I'm not letting anyone down with this chapter cause puns and verbal fightings are not really my strong suit.

On the night of Asgore’s birthday, the stars seemed a bit brighter, and the summer’s air just a bit crisper. That’s the thing about guilt; one is more likely to forget their first kiss before they forget their sins.  It is unfortunate as of now it is Gaster that is only capable of fully remembering that night, sure Asgore and Toriel remember some events but, not all. For an example, Toriel still to this day doesn’t understand who, when, and how she got into the castle and Asgore can’t quite remember why he was particularly peeved that day.

Gaster, of course, knew these things, maybe it had to do the fact he was picking up his girl to go to a ball thrown in his brother’s honor?

Gaster sauntered over to the bakery in a midnight hand-tailored suit the delta run sown in a purple thread with pearls on the cuffs. For a seven-year-old he looked no younger than a fine gentleman of the age of thirteen but, that had nothing to do with the suit since he stood over five feet tall.

However, Toriel was no different in fact; she was also over five feet tall! At the age of nine, she towered over most children at her age including the boys that came only to her chest. It was very humiliating many children making fun of her for beastly size, massive paws, and not to mention that her dresses had to be made from curtains to accommodate her size. It was nice to be next to someone that she didn’t have squat awkwardly in front of them to look at their face.

 _“Shall we go?”_ He asks taking her appearance. She was wearing a satin red dress with pearl pleated bottoms flowing outwards. He had the feeling that the dress was made especially for dancing the dynamics of the clothing was meant to widen and shimmer under intense yet rhythmic movements.

“Why of course” she blushed holding out her hand which Gaster took delicately with slight hesitation.  She smiled nervously at the moon “The castle! I thought I never get to go a baker like me! It’s every pauper’s dream! How do I look” she asked fidgeting with the straps of her dress.

Gaster gave one more critical sweep narrowing his orbits; purple would have been a better choice considering her fur gradient but otherwise, meh. _“You look…cute”_ deciding that would be better than telling her he could careless and honestly wouldn’t care if she were a sack of flour to the ball.

“Cute” she frowned “Next time I **goat** to try better” she giggled.

“ _Your use of the word goat was incorrect; I believe you meant got”_ he corrected. He didn’t think such a mistake would be used by someone that was older than him but, she was a commoner.

“You didn’t find that **humerous** ” she chuckled staring at him expecting some sort of reaction.

Whatever she was expecting Gaster couldn’t determine but, felt the need to correct her improper grammar she’d be humiliated if she used such obvious errors within the castle.

 _“Humorous, it’s humorous, the word you used was humerous and while that sounds similar humerous is a bone”_ he stated approaching the castle walls.

“Well someone forgot to bring their **funny bone** along with them” she huffs, her cheeks puffing out from annoyance.

 _“A funny bone despite its name is a nerve found in more physical of monsters and humans”_ he sighs she wasn’t really the brightest of monsters, kinda daft really a perfect match for his brother…

“Never mind it is obvious you don’t understand” she shook her head disapprovingly guess it takes a certain type to comprehend her humor.

Gaster started to sign but stopped it would be rude to point out that she was wrong once again as his third correction was already pushing it. Also, with massive paws like hers, it wouldn’t be pleasant to be punched in mandible not like it would the first time he was socked in skull…

 _“We’re here”_ he signed lazily. He hoped that Asgore was attending the party after he got back from the bakery his door had been locked and his window shutters closed. Although his isolation from the outside was in his favor since he couldn’t possibly know Toriel was coming or seen her get ready so it was going to be a complete surprise! Oh, he can’t wait to see the look on Asgore’s face with the baker girl in the castle dancing…it was going to be priceless. Darn, he really was the best brother in the world!

“Oh that’s good I can meet some different monsters” she breathed relieved in five minutes she was already simultaneously annoyed and confused. She stuttered when she realized her implied curtness he was still the prince “I-I mean…you know once and a lifetime thing, not that, I want to leave your immediate presence.”

Gaster raised a brow _“Well I most certainly will be leaving your presence. I have more important matters than introducing you to the royalty of the Monster Kingdom”_ he said ‘smoothly.’

“What am I supposed to do? They don’t know me and I’m not royalty they will hate me” she exclaimed sure she was probably distantly related to a noble few centuries back as all boss monsters were but still, she was a baker among dukes, princes, and kings!

 _“Exist for starters can’t do much of anything if you do not exist. Secondly, you’re a boss monster of the goat variety you’ll be fine”_ he brushed off guiding her throw the musty yet clean corridors.

After many moments of silence with Gaster half signing questions or comments that ended quickly since even he saw it was too snarky for a conversation. He smiled wearily as he opened large golden double doors leading to a room filled with various flora and sparkling metals in every corner.

“Wow it’s gorgeous” she gaped eying the pie in the back of the room it better be hers.

 _“Yes, I can agree with that,”_ he said off handily scanning the crowd thoroughly.

“You looking for something” she offered, as an invitation to help, edging towards desert trays she knew she smelled some snail pie!

 _“Yes, I’m looking for my brother it is his birthday you know_ ” she didn’t come with a present so whatever she had must be small or she forgot.

“Found him,” she said immediately a large goat with radiant yellow hair was hard to miss. Also, a very puffy goat with eyes boring into Gaster's head was hard to not notice.

 _“I see him now very far away kinda blurry you have a good eye”_ maybe she could be in the guard, smarts were not required and improper use of language like hers was almost mandatory.

Toriel smiled nervously taking the comment but, Asgore was only fifteen feet away anyone could have seen that yet again he could just being snarky.

 _“I’m going to go talk to him”_ he stated signing more to himself than her.

She largely ignored his statement and focused on the massive snail pie in front of her and it wasn’t going to eat itself and she’s a growing five-foot goliath after all…

After a few seconds, she found she couldn’t resist taking a couple of glances at Asgore until she was obviously staring at them; the evidence of pie smothered over her face.  Not meaning to eavesdrop she watched Gaster’s hands stumble over his fingers frustratedly as Asgore clenched his hands tighter as the words spilled out.

 _“What? It’s not like you were ever going to ask”_ he glared into Asgore’s tumultuous sea of anger swirling in his eyes.

“And you knew that I like her” he growled raising himself over his younger brother creating a personalized darkened shadow.

 _“Precisely”_ he huffed refusing to be intimidated by his brothers larger figure he wasn’t letting another ignorance get the best of himself.

“Precisely?! You…You” he stuttered anger consuming him “You brought her here just to make fun of me!”

 _“Make fun of you”_ he chuckled _“I brought her here because you wouldn’t”_ he affirmed by laying a bony finger on the center of his chest pushing Asgore away.

“You don’t know that!”

 _“Yeah, ‘cause staring at her outside the window is a good way to start a relationship with someone”_ he laughed mercilessly _“What were you going to do? Allure her over her with your beady eyes?”_

“I wasn’t ready” he screamed how dare he get outplayed by a seven-year-old?

 _“Yeah well say that when she gets married to another monster cause you were too slow to the uptake Gore Gore”_ he taunted.

“BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” he bleated at the thought of Gaster starting a family with Toriel it was gross…imagine the children.

 _“Overreacting a bit big brother? Honestly, I would think you’d understand that it wouldn’t be long until someone sets their eyes on…Turiel was it”_ he asked genuinely not caring or spending the time to bother remembering her name.

Judging by his brothers smoldering eyes and fists that for some reason started smoking? That wasn’t normal probably should get him to the doctor…well, no time for that right now; he has a goat nullify Honestly emotions, what a waste of time! What was he talking about again?

Right, Tutriel or something _“You have obviously and it wouldn’t be fair to assume that you are the only monster who has. Seriously, have you seen the commoners? They are very upfront you could take a lesson or two from them, that is if you can understand their poor use of language”_ he added as a warning remembering the baker’s blatantly incorrect choice of words.

For some reason, his words didn’t seem to sooth his brother the smoke writhing in his hands becoming a thick ash-filled cloud. Gaster frowned and lowered his hand frustratedly his brother’s anger really knew no bounds perhaps he wasn’t being clear enough.

“What I‘m saying is I brought Tarial here because of your negligence to be direct. Clearly have exemplary skills in making people like me, so naturally, it would be beneficial to show you how it was done! As Thoriel has already accepted to visit the castle even though it was my doing and I made you look a bit like a fool…she is here nonetheless and rather you being all upset and broody you should be thanking me!

After all that hard work! What does one think it is easy to suit a five-foot-tall goat monster that is a girl? What does he know about girls? Nothing! So him getting her was a big accomplishment, for his brother not to mention, and not a word of thanks, really rude if you asked him.

“THANK YOU” he cried! “You are trying to take away everything I love! When can you just admit that you can’t have me be happy for once” he yelled?

Gaster rolled his eyes _“Calm down your talking nonsense no one knows what you’re talking about!”_

“You are trying to take her away from me” he stomped wisps of magic flaming around his hands.

 _“Totally, I’m going sell some of my inventions to the technologically behind humans, become of fugitive since magic is a kingdom secret only to come back years later to take your sweet dear Tyriel away from on your wedding day”_ he rattled causing the immediate area to smell like bones.

“HER NAME IS TORIEL” he roared punching his brother in the face an explosion of fire knocking him towards the window.

Taken by surprise, Gaster gapes putting his hand to his right socket the feeling of gritty dust slipping through his fingers. Pulling his hand away a large vertical crack spilt off from right orbit _“Did you just punch me?”_

The heavy breathing of Asgore was the only sound in the ball the chatter dimmed to shocked whispers “Damn right I did, and I would do it again” he smiled wiping specks of dust from his lip.

 _“Great way to thank someone brother”_ he spat not missing a beat but sporadic shaking of his fingers showed his fear.

Asgore face went blank when looking into Gaster sockets “Who said you are my brother” he challenged taking a few step to the sill Gaster was propped on.

Gaster took in a breath of air letting the air chill his bones the magic was slowly draining his heath the fire entering his marrow through his skull.

 _“We were always brothers gore gore”_ he smiled weakly _“I've known you the longest and know what you want and need”_ he shook as Asgore took yet another step _“So I just wanted to give you the best birthday present I could give! I thought you would be happy.”_

“You wanted to give me a good birthday present by humiliating me” he seethed grabbing Gaster’s collar.

 _“That was not my intention”_ he signed meekly averting Asgore’s accusatory gaze _“I just wanted to make you happy.”_

“You can still do that” Asgore stated a film of hatred glossing his eyes.

_“Really?”_

“Yeah” he smiled shoving his face into Gaster’s “You can leave.”

_“But I’m your brother!”_

“No. You are just a skeleton that was rejected from his own kind that MY mother took pity on since you’re a mute freak! You really thought you were a Dreemurr? We are all boss monsters and you are a skeleton you seriously pride yourself on being smart? What kind of idiot thinks he belongs in a family of goats when they are a bag of bones” he barked cruelly.

 _“Ma says an evil demon took my skin and left nothing but bones and he steals voices so the babies can’t scream and that is where skeletons come from”_  Gaster winced from the truthfulness of his brother’s words.

“Demons? Come on Gaster you might aloof at times but, open your sockets! Face it you are an adopted monster that no one wants. So do me a favor and leave do something decent for once will you” he huffed dropping him on the ground.

Asgore turned his back and started to walk away “And if you stay know this you will never be my brother.”

Gaster shaking on the ground tried to grab his brother but only saw a flurry of blobs brushing past him unable to differentiate the mess of colors. Standing up he went to chase after his brother but when he approached he saw him chatting with what he assumed to be Tar…Toriel and gazed hesitantly towards the window.

 _“Happy Birthday Br…Asgore”_ he swallowed spreading his arms plunging out window dust and luminescent tears dancing into the crisp summer air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is some fluff cause I don't like to keep things depressing...at least at the beginning....


	7. Might and Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt triplane is coming up right here and right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I didn't realize it was a month I have like five chapter written but I forgot to post so here you go, guys!

Asgore with his chest puffed and renewed confidence rimming his fur he strutted over to Toriel. He felt great finally giving Gaster what he deserved a satisfactory sock in the face and severe roasting by his clearly stronger and obviously superior older brother. Asgore knows he should feel bad he hurt his brother and probably sent him off crying like a bawling child, which he most definitely was by the way. Although Gaster would most likely make an appearance some hours later cradling his wound his face pulled into the utmost pained expression drawing sympathy from even the coldest of monsters.

He grinned excitedly as he was about to enter his first true conversion with Toriel other than the fictional playthroughs he often imagined. And never had a legitimate conversion seemed so close she was right there in all her beauty; his blue flower tucked behind her ear, her deep black eyes staring into his soul, her fur glistening in the glory of the ballroom, and crumbs spraying off her muzzles as she spins across the floor. Asgore’s previous tension melted as fair Toriel stopped abruptly in front of him barely an arm’s length away.

His smile turned into a stuttering smile “H-h-h-hhhhhh” he breathed heavily Toriel giving him an inquisitive look. He swallowed “Hi I am um” he paused for the sake of Dad he was doing it all wrong! He was supposed to take her hand a bow as all royalty does was meeting a fine lady such as her! Oh, what is he supposed to do? What a better way to make him seem like a fool first his brother and now losing all his manners.

Asgore quickly dropped to his knees taking her hand and pressing his mouth against his, her fur was soft and smelled of cinnamon and flour. “Asgore,” he said bowing his head lower a tradition usually for showing off one’s magnificent horns but seeing as he didn’t have any the gesture was pointless.

Flushing he stood up quickly glad to see Toriel seemed to be equally flustered hopefully not at him.

“Toriel” she replied curtsying before him.

“Do you want to dance?” He asked averting his eyes while asking placing his massive cumbersome paw out for acceptance.

She slapped her hand on top of his finding themselves equally pleased their hands were about the same outrageous size “While of course Asgo” she stopped suddenly her pupils making jagged motions at something behind him before scrapping her padded paws away from his contact.

“What is it” he frown it was his hands it definitely was his hands he could feel the hardened residue of drool tacked to his padded palms.

“Asgore may I inquire about your brother's whereabouts” A low womanly voice boomed yet somehow also whispered regally from behind.

His fur stiffened “No” he yelped watching as Toriel melt effortlessly into the crowd with a swish of gown.

“Really” the voice inquired clamping a firm hand upon his shoulder. “You, Asgore brother of Gaster, have no idea in all of Goren where your baby sibling has gone?

He swallowed he was in deep **_real_** deep if there one thing he should’ve learned by now is when an authority figure asks a question they probably already know. Also if that authority happens to be his mother she absolutely knows and the price neglecting such a question was unspeakable.

“I don’t ma” he shook he really didn’t want to turn around sure she may sound calm but judging by rapid tension increasing on his shoulder she was livid.

“Then I guess that it would be news for you to hear the royal guards recently reported a small skeletal figure slipping beyond the borders of our kingdom” she sniffed.

“It should” he cracked in a high pitch whine his shoulders searing in pain.

“I wasn’t finished” she hissed as fire cackled in the background. “Now I was also informed that the mysterious skeletal figure had left a trail of dust behind as though it was injured. It was at this point I surely knew it wasn’t my dear child as no one would dare lay a mal-intentioned finger on my child, Isn’t that right Asgore?

“…”

“Isn’t that right Asgore” she demanded her claws puncturing the inner layers of his attire brushing a hair length from his skin.

Asgore gulped a breath of air she couldn’t know sure everyone at the party saw but his mother always had some foreign affairs to deal with to be bothered with party drama!

“Asgore” his mother voice lowered in hushed growling tones.

“He might have a slight injury” he answered dodging the inevitable response his mother was trying to extract from his guilty muzzle.

“Might” she repeated as though she was pondering the thought, “and how **_might_** have Gaster got this injury.”

Asgore squeaked “He might have been punched in the face with both physical and magical force creating an accidental fracture upon his orbits.”

“Hmmm” she tapped her fingers against his other shoulder pretending to piece the evidence together “and **_might_** have this someone, this attacker, been a relative of some sort relating to Gaster?”

“Maybe” he mumbled remaining ridged as ever.

“Maybe” she gasped in mock surprise “Well then this **maybe** relative should know that Gaster had been planning for weeks for the perfect present for his brother. And he **maybe** scoured the kingdom's laws to find a loophole to bring a commoner as a guest in a castle, say a baker. And **maybe** he spent hours trying to convince his parents to allow such a prospect. And **maybe** he has been waiting for months for such an opportunity to invite such guest. And **maybe** he just wants to make his big brother happy on his birthday” she finished venomously.

Asgore spun around looking at his mother who glanced back with disapproval “He really did that all for me?”

“Maybe” she spat gliding away from him.

“Should I go after him, outside the kingdom?” He asked timidly the combined guilt from his mother and his previous inappropriate actions weighing him down.

“Maybe” she pauses glaring with motherly anger “It only _might_ be him” she seethed melting back into the jumble of adults pacing around untimely to the music.

Frowning with his fur matted and bristled unevenly he made his way towards the window his legs swinging over to the other side of the ledge. He stared out into the crisp night with the stars shining marvelously in the cloudless sky. Dropping down landing forcefully on his legs he jogged on to the distance following the faint trail of dust and sense of his own guilt.

After log passing the border, his voice gave out having in a constant alternating chant yell “GASTER COME BACK” added with the pleading shout “PLEASE I DIDN’T MEAN IT!”

Naturally, of course, nothing responded but criticizing winds and the unforgiving shroud of foreboding darkness beyond grasp.

“I’m sorry” he croaked sinking to his knees letting his guilt and exhausting emotions consume him as the night overran the monster he has unwittingly become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to cut it off here but I rather have two short chapter than a really long one!  
> I should update at least around 12/15/17 but don't take my word for it.  
> Also, feel free to ask and constructively criticize I want to get better than this eventually ^_^


	8. Stranger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Asgore clearly hasn't gotten the Stranger Danger talk and does actions that a responsible child wouldn't do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not advise children to hop into mysterious stranger carriages if you or a loved one attempts such a things slap them silly until they do not express ideas that are idiotic.  
> *Ps this was not sponsored by the PSA people I'm just stupid

"awgghr" he groaned waking to the feeling of cracked mud and soggy grass.

"Waaaaa," he said wrenching his eyes open finding his face level to a thin dirt road surrounded by a lush plain of sun-filled flowers. Confused he spread out his pals refined dust slipping through his fingers before swirling away with a sudden gust of wind.

"GASTER!" He exclaimed popping to his feet almost toppling back down as the added weight of guilt pilled back on.

"I would like to ask you politely to put a better filter on that mouth of your boy" a cool voice soothed from behind.

Asgore stiffened his fur bristling from the sudden noise, energy surging through his soul in preparation of an attack.

"Oh, my" the voice chuckled "I did not mean to startle you! My chauffeur believed you dusted but you seem alive and well" he paused "for the most part" he added.

Asgore remained silent closing his eyes trying to determine the placement of the voice instead all he heard was the impatient beating of a horse's hooves. Relenting Asgore rasped hoarsely "Where am I?"

"Why the express road to the skeletal kingdom of course" they answered shortly and after a small bout of silence "as must I love talking to you and I don't mean to sound too demanding but may you look at me while I'm speaking? It is growing increasing awkward to stare unknowing at your..." the hesitated "adventurously marked clothes."

Turning around in annoyed huff Asgore crossed his arms and gave his concern traveler the once over. The voice sounded nothing like the expected appearance of this unknown character. The voice was low and somber sprinkled with hints of realness and playful chill. The voice was loud yet managed to keep the soft undertones of speech the musical drawl leaving the listener intent on his words. The voice sounded nothing like a small skeleton no taller than himself and certainly not any wider the draped leafy green cloak accounting for most of his mass.

Asgore would've easily confused this skeleton for a child if it weren't for the dark rims under his sockets on his otherwise everlasting cheerful face. Another important detail that gave away the true age of the skeleton was that it lacked the chubby roundness to the cheeks as Gaster still currently holds. Naturally, there were many small ways to recognize an adult skeleton such as their fingers are a bitter sharper, their bones a bit duller gray, and of course the advancement of their font but Asgore being a meer goat wasn't privy to this type of information.

"Why hello," the skeleton said bowing a bit placing his hands firmly behind his back. Asgore felt obligated to repeat the gesture flushing as the skeleton gave a small chortle of laughter. "Excuse me for my impoliteness it just that not many monster or people for that matter have the sense to follow skeletal mannerisms. I appreciate the gesture..." he trailed of waving his hand slowly.

"Asgore he answered looking off into the distance for the trail of dust he'd been following the night before. He frowned when a gust of wind burst into the clearing his best lead is gone.

The skeleton arched his brow and smiled wider "A Dreemurr" he stated unable to hide the blatant accusation of disbelief.

"Yes," he answers unsure of how to respond to such a statement.

"I see" he said thoughtfully his expression suddenly turning sour "If it wouldn't be to much trouble, If I may" he bowed again "ask why such an important monster such as yourself is laying waste in a patch of muddy fields without any form of a formal entourage" He breathed heavily the air growing heavier around them.

Asgore nearly balked when the skeletal lights disappeared with a wisp of the wind. "I'm looking for someone" he choked the weighted air squeezing the words out of him.

"Why not send a guard" they questioned narrowing his abyssful sockets while Asgore got the suspicious feeling that skeleton wasn't naturally as cheery as he was before.

"It a personal search" he squeaked relieved the intense gaze of their orbits suddenly softened the dimly lit pupil sinking back into his skull.

"Sorry" he smiled wryly possibly realizing he got a bit carried away "It's just that I am a father, kind of, it complicated" he laughed dryly scratching the back of his skull out of discomfort "however I find that I may be of some assistance in your search and if this monster your looking for entered the skeletal kingdom I most certainly will be the most valuable asset you will have."

"Really?" Asgore asked hopefully the skeleton did have a carriage and he was exhausted for he fell asleep in a field for Ma's sake!

"Most definitely" he affirmed swinging the coach door open motioning for him to come inside.

Shrugging his shoulders he hopped in with the skeleton and smiled nervously as the horses went on their way into the skeletal kingdom. "I'm coming Gaster just hold on a little bit longer" he prayed staring off into the distance where silhouettes of olden kingdom rose above the horizon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will actually be soon since I wrote two in one day!  
> Also, I did not give up on this  
> Also, Also thank you for all the kudos, and comments ^0^
> 
> Oh and if you want a chapter like really soon tell me or I will like wait a few week or a month until a publish the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you guys actually like this for some reason I'll add another chapter and yes this is Gaster oriented not everything has to be Sans oriented okay?!.


End file.
